One day before Christmas
by Felicia Stewart
Summary: So like the title said, it's one day before Christmas and Rory doesn't have a present for Dean, but one for Jess!   I am not a native speaker!, so be nice ;D


**Disclaimer: I don't own it. ****It's my first English fic, and I am definitely not a native speaker. So be nice! **

**One day before Christmas **

"I don't have a present for Dean." Rory whined when she left her room and entered the kitchen.

"But yesterday you had one, don't ya?"

"Yeah, I found something, but it wasn't the right thing, it didn't fit to him." Rory sat down on a chair and her Mom gave her a cup of coffee.

"So what do you want to do now?" she asked, after she sat down next to her daughter.

"I don't know I was hoping that we can go to the shopping center this afternoon.

"What, but you know this afternoon is coffee time!"

"Well I know, but Mom please I need to find a present for Dean, come on! Pretty please!"

"You owe me." Lorelai groaned.

"I know and I love you." She gave her a kiss on the check and went straight to her room, when Lorelais voice stops her.

"What happened to the book sweetie?"

"Which book?" Rory asked confused.

"The one you wanted to buy for Dean yesterday."

"Oh, I buy it for myself, what else?" Lorelai just rolled her eyes.

Two hours later the Gilmore Girls were standing in the Hartford shopping center, it wasn't very big but enough for Christmas shopping.

"So where to go first?" Rory asked her eyes were wandering around the entrance hall.

"I don't know, but I need coffee, so star bucks."

"No Mom you no it's too expensive and you don't even like the coffee." Rory said meanwhile her eyes were catched by a big bookstore.

"Oh Mom I want to go in the new bookstore, oh please Mom."

"It's okay you go to your books and I will go find some cheap coffee for both of us. We will meet here in an hour."

"You don't need an hour to find coffee, but tomorrow is Christmas Eve, so go buy some secret presents."

And before Lorelai could respond something Rory was gone.

The bookstore was extremely big and after five minutes Rory had already three books in her hand she wanted to buy. She wandered through the shelves and stopped in front in of one with the label: "Ernest Hemingway" on it.

She had to immediately think about Jess, she looked through the books and found a Biography about the author she didn't even like, but Jess did, so she just shrugged and took it on the "buy" stack.

She also knew that it was wrong to have a present for a guy she didn't really know and non for her boyfriend, but in this bookstore she wouldn't find something for Dean, 'cause Dean didn't read much and he didn't get her obsess for books and Jess do and with this thought she went through the shelves wondering if Jess would like the same books she took out of the racks. Fifty-five minutes later Rory had paid for all of the books and was waiting for her Mother in front of the store.

Exactly an hour after they separated Lorelai came back with two huge backs in every hand.

Rory just looked at her in surprise.

"One for my Mother, on for my Dad, one for you and a little one for Luke."

"You bought Luke a Christmas present?"

"Yeah it's a new Toaster, you know his is broken." Rory nodded. She knew that Jess fixed it but she wouldn't destroy Lorelais good mood.

"So du you have a present for Dean?"

"No nothing, I really have no Idea what to buy."

"May be I can help, I saw this in one of the stores and thought if you didn't find anything you can take that." From one of the bags Lorelai get a shell bracelet." Rory sighed. "Better than nothing right?"

"Right." Lorelai said. "Can we go to Luke now? I really need coffee."

"Didn't find some."

"Nop, only star bucks."

"Let's go then"

Twenty minutes later they entered Luke's.

"Coffee pleas Lukey-boy."

"It's Christmas Lorelai can't you be nice?" he asked sarcastic

"No I can't, not without coffee. So give me some." He fills a cup and placed it in front of her, then another in front of Rory, which didn't say a word since they came in. Her eyes rested on Jess, who was reading at a table.

The bell over the door rang and a tall guy waved at Rory, it was Dean, now Jess looked up from his book and groaned than his eyes met Rorys and he smirked, but when Dean kiss her passionately just to make sure that Jess could see them, his grin disappeared. Rory pushed Dean away and mumbled that her coffee get cold.

"I found the perfect Christmas present for you." Dean smiled while he told her how sure he was that Rory would love it.

"Can't wait to see it." She said half hearted. During Dean's speech Rory glanced at Jess, first she thought that he was reading but after a moment she noticed that he was starring at her out of the corners of his eyes. Rory grind a bit and rolled her eyes, Jess just shrugged and turned back to his book. However now Rory knew that he didn't read and mouthed "what do you read." to him. Dean was so deep in his story so he didn't get what was going on.

Meanwhile Jess lifted his book up, so that Rory could read the title. It looked interesting so she mouthed that she want to borrow it, Jess nodded, after this conversation they just looked at each other.

'I really like Dean, but he doesn't get me, he doesn't understand, Jess does, but I can't break up with Dean.' Rory thought and with this she turned back to face her boyfriend and listened to his boring story.

A half hour later Jess get up from his chair, he went over to the Counter, grind at Rory again and laid the book he was reading before next to her. She starred at him with wide eyes but he shrugged and said: "I finished it." And went upstairs. She took the book and pressed it against her chest; then again she started a conversation with Dean and just sighed with relief when Lorelai said that she wanted to go home.

**Christmas Eve**

Dean and Rory were sitting in the gazebo both with wrapped present in their hands.

"Unpack mine first." Rory said and gave it to him. He unwrapped the present, without a glance at the neatly wrapped package.

"Oh Rory that's cool." He said when he reached the Bracelet. 'No it's not.' Rory thought. 'It's absolutely uncreative and it's ugly too.'

"And now yours." Dean pushed her. Slowly Rory opened the square gift, it was a CD, and first she thought that Dean really thought about what to buy her but then she saw what kind of CD it was.

"Pink?" she asked.

"Yeah you said you like her." No she said "As if I like her." Month ago when Lane and her where talking about dump singers. That was sarcastic but of course Dean didn't get it.

"Don't you like it?"

"No, I do, I do." She said with a fake smile on her lips. Rory looked over to the diner and saw Jess sitting at the counter, face in a book. Her fake smile disappeared.

"Rory what's wrong? If you don't like the CD…" he said a bit angry.

"No, Dean it's not the CD, it's just, I want to celebrate Christmas with someone I love." Dean glanced at her confused.

"But I'm here and your Mom is in the Inn, she comes home at fife."

"I know, what I want to say is, I don't love you." 'Now it's out and I can't take it back.'

"What?"

"Dean, things were going wrong for a long time and it's nobody's fault I just think it shouldn't be; we shouldn't be."

"I knew that this was coming, since this punk is in town, but do you know something, its okay. It doesn't hurt much you're not good enough for me, not when you break up with me for this hoodlum." He turned around and run away, letting Rory alone with tears in her eyes. She went to the diner and sat down at the counter in front of Jess.

"Can I get you something?" he asked not looking away from his book."

"Coffee please." Rory whined and now his eyes were on hers and he gets a worried look.

"Rory what happened?" The next Moment he was by her side one arm around her shoulder.

"I broke up with Dean, and he…he." Tears were streaming down her face." He said I'm not enough for him." Jess looked around the diner nobody noticed the crying Rory, but soon they would and so he took her and lead her upstairs to the apartment. They sit down on the old couch.

"Dean is an Idiot, ya know; if he thought you not enough he is dumper as I thought." Rory glanced at him.

"But he is right I treated him like dirt, I mean I didn't have an Idea what to buy for him as Christmas Present. Instead I buy something for you that is horrible." She sniffed.

"He didn't deserve you." She nodded "I know but it hurt."

"Time will heal it."

"Thank you, for being here and listen to me."

"You're welcome." Rory calmed down a bit and took a wrapped present out of her pocket.

"That's for you, I saw it in the store and just buy it."

"Did you wrapped it by yourself?" She nodded. "Looks great." He grind and she blushed a bit.

"Oh Rory that's cool, thanks." He said when he held the book in his hands "Sorry I'm bad in things like that never get used to it."

"It's okay, I'm happy when you like it."

"I do, really." Then there was silence. 'Till Jess broke it. "I have something for you to."

"Really that's awesome." He got up and get a book from the kitchen table. After this he gave it to her, it was The Fountainhead, her own book.

"I've read it and wrote some notes in the margins." Rory carefully opened the book and flu over his notes, this was one of the greatest gifts she gets in her life.

"Thanks Jess." She whispered.

"I mean it's not really a present, 'cause it is already yours and I just hoodlum'ed it…but you can have it back."

She embraced him and give him a kiss on the check. "It's great thanks."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you broke up with Dean?" he was seriously now.

"I…I'm in love with someone else, I think." She said under her breath.

"Someone I know?" In his voice was hope, but Rory was too embarrassed to notice.

"Yeah, think so." She looked down at her feet's.

Jess put one Hand under her chin and turned her head around, so she had to face him. Then his lips were pressed against hers and the whole world stopped. It took her a moment to react, but then she respond his kiss with all she had.

When they parted for oxygen, Rory whispered: "I like this present much more then the book."

After another kiss Jess whispered back: "Good, I think you can have more of this, if I get something back, of course.

"Of course. What do you want?" He gave her another sweet kiss.

"I think I'm pretty good with this." And so Jess took Rorys face in his hands and they fell on the couch, lips pressed together, eyes closed and snow began to fall out there in the empty streets of Stars Hollow.

**A/N: And? What do you think? ****Will I get a review? Please!**


End file.
